


in comes the morning

by just_peachyy



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, ok i love these two but only in certain scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachyy/pseuds/just_peachyy
Summary: They wake up together most days.





	in comes the morning

**Author's Note:**

> TALK ABOUT A NICHE FANDOM HHH 
> 
> \+ I kinda wanted to see more of them being soft around each other so here it is, my self indulgent super explicit but also fluffy af fic

Morning light: Kurose wakes with Shirotani now most days, and the early sun is something that he sees much more of. That, and Shirotani, bleary and soft from sleep, who smiles much more easily, accepts touches with small, content noises.

On weekends they wake up and have breakfast, go back to bed and laze around. One Sunday, Shirotani reaches and touches a finger to Kurose's bare chest, in the divot just below his collarbone. He shivers, and turns to look at him.

"What is it?" He asks, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Shirotani colors a gentle pink and he ducks his head. "Just thinking."

"Mm." Kurose presses a kiss to his forehead as a sudden wave of affection washes over him.

Shirotani looks up at that, his hand going to his forehead, his face flushing a deeper shade of pink. He looks strained, avoiding Kurose's eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's not..." Shirotani falters. "I have a...a weird question, Kurose-kun."

"Yes?"

"What," he starts hesitantly, voice shaking the slightest bit. "What do you love about me?"

Kurose ignores the little skip in his heart at the question. He knows exactly what he loves about Shirotani, but the list would take much too long to go through.

"Mm," he starts, lazily tracing a finger over Shirotani's bare shoulder where his pale grey shirt has slipped off slightly at night. 

"Little things, at first." He continues. "Like your eyes in the sunlight. The nape of your neck. The way you move your hair out of your eyes."

His hand has slipped under Shirotani's shirt, and his fingers stroke gently over his chest, down to his stomach. Shirotani makes a soft noise and leans into Kurose, his hands hesitating before touching his stomach. There are the beginnings of an idea in Kurose's head, and he stifles a small smile.

"Your little shivers when I touch you," he drops his voice to a whisper, lets his lips brush Shirotani's ear. He gasps.

"The way you blush when I ask if I can touch...here?" Kurose drags his hand down to Shirotani's loose sleeping pants, waiting for his small nod before kneading the front. Shirotani lets out something like a little sob and presses closer, his nails digging into Kurose's arm.

"The noises you make...mm." Kurose slips his hand into Shirotani's pants, through the slit in his briefs and touches the head, which is damp with arousal. He bucks lightly into Kurose's hand, and he strokes gently, biting down on Shirotani's earlobe just to hear his gasp. Pleasure coils deep in the pit of his stomach, and he stifles his own noise.

"Come closer." He murmurs, and Shirotani shifts until he's almost on top of him. The pressure, the heat, the sweet smell of him is all addicting, makes Kurose crazy with want and love. "Look. I love when you're close like this, asking for more. Here. Touch yourself. Take your pants off."

Shirotani helps him push his pants and briefs down to his ankles and kicks them off, but presses his knees together. His hands flutter around his stomach, cup hesitantly around his cock, and he makes a choked noise, squeezes his eyes shut.

"Shy?" Kurose takes a moment to appreciate the expanse of his pale skin laid bare, a blank canvas for the morning sunlight. The lines of his muscles, the slim strength of them. The blush climbing up his chest.

"It's...it's dirty," he whispers, face hidden against his chest. "I'm-"

"I love it when it's dirty," Kurose says lowly, stroking Shirotani's cock slowly to the point of discomfort, until it has him writhing and moaning uncontrollably. He's so wet, and it delights him. His hand is a mess of precum, and he slides a nail down Shirotani's navel. "I love you."

He's gasping, pushing closer. Kurose doesn't move his hand, ignoring his muffled pleas. Lust and pride is rushing below his skin.

"If you want to come, you'll have to do it yourself." He wants to ask if he's alright, if he wants to go on. He fits a finger under Shirotani's chin and lifts gently, asking him quietly if he wants to go on.

There are tears at the corners of Shirotani's eyes when he nods, and he shuffles a hand between them to grasp himself.

"Good," Kurose purrs, knowing Shirotani gets off on praise. He watches him stroke hesitantly, eyes shut tight.

"Shirotani-san."

He's answered with a gasped moan.

"Open your eyes. Look at me when you're touching yourself. Slower."

Shirotani lets out a small sob and opens his eyes, blinking like he's just waking up. His pale eyes are wet, and Kurose dips down to tuck a kiss against his cheek.

"You're doing so well," he whispers. Shirotani's fingers are wet, and Kurose can feel the backs of them brushing up against his abdomen. His cock is hard, pressing up against Shirotani's thigh. He shifts to give himself some relief, and hears Shirotani's small noise of realization.

"Kurose-kun," he gasps wetly. "Kurose-ku- ah!"

"Hmm?"

"K-kiss me," he pants. "Please, kiss-"

Kurose sweeps down and fits their mouths together sweetly, satisfaction sweeping into his veins. The kiss is wet and hungry, voracious. Shirotani is whimpering into his mouth, his hand shaking and speeding up.

"Are you going to come?" Kurose asks. Adrenaline is pushing through his body, and he rocks gently into Shirotani's firm warmth.

He gets a shaky nod in response, a small mewl of pleasure.

"Go on," Kurose feels a rush of excitement. "Show me. Show me how good it feels."

"Kurose-kun," Shirotani whimpers. He presses closer. "I- I- can't- sc-scared-"

"Shirotani-san," Kurose makes his voice dark and honeyed, lets his lids fall half shut in that look that makes Shirotani wobbly at the knees. They lock eyes, and Kurose sees the way his pupils are blown wide, his lips parted to catch his breath. He's so beautiful. "Come."

Shirotani cries out breathlessly, helpless, and starts to come wetly against Kurose's stomach. His body shakes, the fingers of his clean hand spasming around Kurose's arm. The pleasure looks overwhelming, and he knows how sensitive and responsive Shirotani is. He's saying Kurose's name over and over, sobbing and rutting into him. His body arches against the tide of pleasure, and Kurose sees his toes curl against the sheets. He comes so much, whimpering as the waves hit him; he hangs onto Kurose like a lifeboat, and he adds this to the list of things he loves about him. After a while, the waves abate, and he watches Shirotani tremble through the aftershocks, gasping wetly into Kurose's chest.

"Oh, Shirotani-san," Kurose croons. "You did so well. Look at you."

Shirotani looks up at him with naked love in his eyes, his breaths heavy.

"I love this too. I love all the versions of you. When you've woken up, when you've just had an orgasm, when you're reading, everything."

"Kurose-kun," he says shakily. "You-"

"Mm?"

"You're h-hard," Shirotani says shyly.

"Mmhm." His own arousal and urgency comes back tenfold, and he pushes down his briefs. His breaths are coming heavier, and he watches the way Shirotani's eyes flicker between meeting his gaze and the hand gripping his erection. "Do you want to help?"

Shirotani nods, his face flushing a deeper red.

"Lie down." Kurose murmurs. Shirotani rolls off of him and lies against the pillows, his expression one of curiosity and arousal.

"I'm sorry, Kurose-kun," Shirotani says softly, touching his waist. His come is cooling on his stomach, a sticky mess.

"It's alright." Kurose strokes himself once, closes his eyes and groans. He surprises himself; he's at the brink already.

He can feel Shirotani's hands touching his chest, the barely-there heat of his fingertips hovering over his collarbone. His fingers stroke through his hair almost shyly. He forces his eyes open. Kurose's hand is tight around himself, and he stares at Shirotani's pale skin, entranced by his body, his luminous eyes, his small noises of pleasure through pink, parted lips. He closes his eyes again; it's very nearly too much.

Shirotani's hands are wandering, touching his flank, the hand supporting his weight on the bed, the tendons of his arms. Kurose feels the press of warm, chapped lips against his throat and he can't help it; the pleasure comes roaring up in one white-hot wave that engulfs him, and he comes against Shirotani's stomach with a breathless gasp. He hears Shirotani's choked moan of surprise and something else, more complex, but he can't focus. Colors burst across his lids, and he forces them open to look at Shirotani, who is touching Kurose's navel, feeling the shocks of his orgasm roll through him. His expression is one of wonder and affection, and he blushes bright red when he notices him looking.

Kurose lets out one last moan of satisfaction as the last few aftershocks shake him. He slumps, barely misses crushing Shirotani, ending up with his head pillowed against Shirotani's shoulder. He's getting the sheets messy, he thinks blearily, but the thoughts fly out of his head when he feels Shirotani stroke his hair. It adds to the satisfaction settled deep in his bones.

"I'm sorry," Kurose says as soon as his muscles work again. He reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand, but Shirotani shakes his head.

"It's alright." He says. "I...I liked it."

Kurose blinks. "Let me clean you up," he gets out. His brain spins, going through the words again and again.

"It's-" Shirotani blushes. "Later."

He blinks again, rapidly. "Okay," he says. Shirotani surprises him even more by reaching to pull him closer for a kiss, cupping his cheek and pressing their mouths together. He melts into it, cradles Shirotani close, breathing in his scent.

"You're surprising today, Shirotani-san," he says lowly, stroking his arm.

"Am I?" Shirotani parts his lips, hoping for one more kiss, and Kurose gives it to him with affection bursting through his chest.

"I love you," he says simply when they part, and Shirotani's lip trembles.

"I love you too, Kurose-kun," he says softly. Fireworks burst in his chest, a thrill of happiness trills up his spine.

They wake together most days to greet each other and the morning sun, and Kurose is so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm @drunkmaenad on tumblr ^^


End file.
